transformers2005fandomcom-20200215-history
Kaon Confrontation
Outskirts(#205Rnt) – Kaon The Decepticon stronghold of Kaon is a city-state largely lit by an eerie vermillion glow from below. Dark skyscrapers reach for the sky like narrow teeth along the perimeter, and in the center is the city of Kolkular, a raised cliff that flares at the surface. Outskirts of Kaon. Night time. Yes, even Cybertron now has night time now that there's a sun in this solar system. This place is the last place any Autobot would want to be, it is on the outskirt fringes of the Decepticon capital after all. Yet, defying all sense of logic, a team of Autobots are traveling through the area now. Cerebros leans his head up against the port hole window, "Looks like the Decepticons haven't picked up yet, that was some nice flying down in the Istoral Trench, Jetfire. It saved us a lot of trouble, but there's no trenches left now." He looks down at sensor pods he's holding in his hands, "There's no cover left for us to hide for the rest of the way. Remember, we get in quick, drop the sensor pods at each of the designated sectors and get out quick. Hopefully these new techs that you guys figured out will work out as planned." Hawk is perched on the top of one of the tallest skyscrapers, perfect position for his hypersensitive optics to pick out ANY intruders in the area. There's no hiding from a lookout in the vantage point that Wingspan currently occupies. No hiding at all...or there wouldn't be if the Decepticon data gatherer was actually watching. Instead he has his senses trained on a neighbooring building, where he peers through the window at what a minor Decepticon functionary is doing. "Aha! I knew it," Wingspan cackles briefly to himself and then zooms in even further. F-15E Strike Eagle is all too glad to provide cover for a mission this close to Kaon. The concept of stealth eludes him, at least for now, as he bobs and weaves and twirls not too far behind Jetfire. Damned if he knows what the actual task is. Storm SRT-V is cruising through the outskirts, dust in his wake as tires tear up a road far less travelled. Rough terrain, it's addictive when you know how to handle it...and moreso when you're not quite sure if you can. Currently, his radio is blaring. Something with a nice, earthly country twang and plenty of bass to go with. "All I'm saying is.." "HRMPH!" "You could perch on my shoulder.." And so Backfire huffs and puffs, climbing the tall building by hand.. finally reaching the summit that Wingspan is nested on. "You know, like Megatron was always like.." he continues on, doing his best Megatron impression voice. It sounds like he's just coughing in his usual annoying nasal whine Backfire voice, though. "Laserbeak, you never fail me!" Almost slipping from the structure, his hand lashes out to snatch ahold of the overhang. "Like, you could be my Laserbeak. For seriousness, what do you say??" the Seeker questions, staring oddly at Wingspan. "What are you looking at, anyways?" Blast Off leaves the area of the Kaon Opera House. A short while ago, Misfire and he watched an opera performance together there. Watching such a fine production marked a first for the Targetmaster, and his friend Blast Off enjoyed sharing the experience with him- even though he wouldn't admit it, of course. Misfire has now left Kaon for other errands. Walking away from the building, the Combaticon is still feeling fairly good- inspired by fine music, high class culture, and even the company of... a friend? Little could spoil his mood- except perhaps for an intrusion of Autobots. Jetfire's been looking forward to this cycle, that is, the day that he'd get to see some of his creations put to use in the field. He's been working on a new coating that will absorb nearly all frequencies used for detection...the Decepticons would have to have some very sensitive scanning arrays to be able to pick up on these! If they can get the network properly established, the Intelligence Division will be thanking them. He'd have handed this task over to them completely, but the receivers are going to require some delicate calibration to ensure the lowest profile. The scientist's voice can be heard over his internal comms, as well as on external frequencies. <> And he presses on, headed for the fringes of Kaon. < Blitzwing> transforms into a jerk. Blitzwing casually stands with his back pressed into an onyx wall that circles some distance around the city-state capitol, harassing everyone that tries to enter Kolkular by making them pay an 'Blitzwing Said I Was Cool' tax or suffer the consequences. Jetfire folds up, shifting into a technologically superior spacecraft. Cerebros points to the starboard side, "There it is, waypoint alpha, right over there near the intersecting skyways." He stands up, secures a firm hold on a handle near the door with his left hand and readies the sensor pod for deployment on the right before opening up Jetfire's boarding hatch, << Cover us, Air Raid. Jetfire knows the ranges on these things best, but we'll probably be chancing detection in the process. It's only going to get even more riskier from here on out. After this there'll be three more to go. >> Hawk turns his head towards Backfire and then brings one wing up and forward so that he can hold the wingtip over his mouth like a finger. "Shhh!" Wingspan hisses. "They'll hear you." He gestures towards the building he was watching (which is over a kilometer away). "We wouldn't want to stop their--" he cuts off suddenly and then returns his attention to the building. He chuckles good-naturedly, and there's a faint clicking sound from his optics. Storm SRT-V slows as he nears where all the fun seems to be. <> The SRT's engine revs up as he downshifts for a quick jump in speed, turning sharply to start climbing towards the higher ground nearby. <> F-15E Strike Eagle zooms under Jetfire and takes point. << Sounds good ta' me!>> He studies the distant skyline, his own meager sensors reaching out as far as they're capable, though little more than scurrying glitchmice make a blip. "Wait, the buildings are.." Backfire fumbles with the words, counting his fingers. "SENTIENT???" The Seeker falls from his handhold completely now, taken aback with the sudden development. Remembering he can fly, Backfire activates boot thrusters and hovers in the air. "Wait, did you hear that? I think the buildings are warning us about unknown air traffic!" he exclaims to Wingspan, turning to whisper to the building in front of him. "Roger that." Jetfire eases downward slightly, just over waypoint alpha. That should be juuust the perfect distance--not so far that they might miss the target, but not so close that he'd be brushing the top a nearby residential complex. Huh...perhaps they should have brought at least one stealth expert along. <> "You heard the boss, off to see Harrow!" Backfire exclaims, transforming and taking off. He might or might not have hit a couple building tops on his way out. A shake, shudder, and shiver; and before your eyes BACKFIRE transforms into a F-16C Agile Falcon! Combat: F-16C Agile Falcon < Backfire> begins retreating, leaving himself vulnerable to parting shots from Tech Spaceship o/~ My radio, believe me, I like it loud! I'm the mech that's a box that can rock the crowd! o/~ Play Me: Ominous Boombox BACKFIRE detaches his head and tosses it at you. As you cradle the decapitated Seeker's cranium, it laughs maniacally shouting: "YOUR RP HAS FURTHERED MY GOAL OF BEING A GLORY TO THE EMPIRE!!!" and burps up a +nom. Quick, toss it back before his idiotic ways rub off on you! Blast Off recieves Dustoff's radio signal. Hmm. He is a Captain now, maybe he should try to stay on top of something like this? << I will investigate.>> The Combaticon transforms and lifts off into the air, passing overhead Blitzwing leaning against a wall as his scanners begin sweeping the area. << Blitzwing, stop standing there and do something useful.>> Hmmm- yes, there are some unknown signals.... AUTOBOTS!!!!! WHAT? He radios the other Cons: <> With a disdainful shrug, Blast Off transforms into a space shuttle. "BLITZWING SAID I WAS COOL TAX WHAT IN THE PIT IS THIS OUTRAGE I WISH TO NOTIFY MY SENATOR RATBA-" A nameless Cybertronian is effortlessly hoisted up by Blitzwing with one hand - by the leg. Blitzwing holds the poor individual upside down and literally shakes him like a rag doll, a cascade of shanix coins spilling out onto the ground. "Tch!" Blitzwing scoffs, "/THIS/ guy. You too good for taxes, eh? You ain't too good for torture, I'll bet. Heh heh!" Though as Blitzwing shakes the Cybertronian down, a fat white/red streak across the night sky catches his attention, and he frowns. Blitzwing lifts the nameless one higher so that their optics are level. "Congratulations. You've a stay of execution. I've got bigger fish to fry." Blitzwing tosses the Cybertronian back to the ground by the ankle as though he were rubbish to be discarded and forgotten forever, shifting forms shortly thereafter and taking off into the night sky on an intercept course. < Blitzwing> takes to the skies as a MiG-25PD Foxbat-E interceptor-fighter aircraft. There is a boombox. Inside the Strike Eagle that is Air Raid. That is all.... for the moment, anyway. Combat: Ominous Boombox < Blaster> slips into the shadows and out of sight... Hawk blinks and then drops off of his perch, falling for only a moment before he unfurls his wings fully and levels off. "I see them, I see them!" Wingspan cackles as he begins speeding towards Air Raid. Blaster has encrypted this channel. Blaster says, "Ay yo! Mechs! Those Cray Cons is onto us. Best hurry this up before it gets crunk!" The sea of dark, ominous looking buildings (which are just residential buildings actually, because Con citizens apparently likes it all dark and gritty looking) races by in the background. If the sea of buildings seemingly growing in size doesn't alert Cerebros that they're descending, then the sensation of the downward descent certainly does. "Understood, Jetfire. Nice and easy now..." Cerebros says as he double checks his hold on the handle bar before leaning out of Jetfire. The blast of air rushes Cerebros, startling him for a moment, but he straightens himself again and pitches the sensor pod towards the underside of the skyway generator post. The sensor pod is flung towards the post, and the built-in thrusters kick in and guides the device safely towards its destination where it soon attaches itself. Soon the beacon begins pinging in data. Cerebros slides back into Jetfire and keys into his comms, << Understood, Blaster. Ok, I've deployed the first sensor pod. Can you see if it's pinging in properly, Blaster? How's our six looking, Air Raid? Any interceptors on sensors yet? >> Cerebros says, "Understood, Blaster. Ok, I've deployed the first sensor pod. Can you see if it's pinging in properly, Blaster? How's our six looking, Air Raid? Any interceptors on sensors yet?" F-15E Strike Eagle watches as 'cons eventually begin to pop out of the landscape. <> "A'ight Blaster hang tight, serious g-force headed your way." He regards Blitzwing with an inward shudder and elects to focus on... A BIRD! A big... metal bird with cannons. Raid does a single barrel roll and slings a volley of lasers at the hawk. Combat: F-15E Strike Eagle sets his defense level to Fearless. Combat: F-15E Strike Eagle strikes Hawk with his Laser attack! Air Raid says, "Yep they're all over the place now, how much longer do you need?" Blaster says, "On it, C-Brizzle." Cerebros says, "Hmm... We still have three of these sensors pods left to set up. How fast do you think we can get to the next waypoint, Jets?" Jetfire says, "How many hostiles do we have on our tailpipes, Air Raid?" Air Raid says, "I see three." Jetfire says, "Alright, you and Blaster keep them busy, I'll head toward the next waypoint. Let us know if reinforcements arrive." Hang on?! Hang on?! Seriously?! Air Raid wants a boombox with no hands or feet or anything but a flippy-floppy handle to hang on?! Seriously?! Well, that's just not going to work out right now. Oh no. Instead, when Air Raid goes into Aerial Speed Demon With No Restraint Mode, the boombox slides around inside, smacking into this and smacking into that and pretty much just colliding with whatever else is inside. Somehow, though, in the midst of all this, the radio works on Ping Checking. Cuz that's how he do. "Gonna' need some serious tunes for this." The pod's built-in propulsion systems aren't much, but they're enough to guide it to the designated skyway support. As soon as it touches its destination, maglocks are activated and it latches into position. <> Powering his sublights to full, Jetfire guns it for the next set of coordinates, though he does stop momentarily to fire off a guided missile in the Decepticon's direction. It launches from the front munition bay, then banks sharply towards its target... Combat: Tech Spaceship sets his defense level to Guarded. Combat: Tech Spaceship strikes Storm SRT-V with his Armour Piercing Missile attack! Hawk shrieks as the lasers burn into him and momentarily destabilize his flight. Winspan manages to recover and then begins beating his wings furiously to gain height. "Look oooouuuut!!" He squawks. "There's two of them! And they're fast!" He levels off when he's high enough to catch sight of both Air Raid and Jetfire, then begins twisting his neck to look from one to the other, all the while transmitting their every move and maneuver over the Decepticon tac frequencies. Combat: Hawk strikes F-15E Strike Eagle with its Animal Senses Area attack! Combat: That attack has temporarily limited F-15E Strike Eagle 's Agility! (Crippled) Combat: Hawk misses Tech Spaceship with its Animal Senses Area attack! Combat: Hawk (Wingspan) used "Animal Senses": A Level 0 AREA-RANGED attack. Storm SRT-V sighs softly into his radio, but it could also just be wind... He cuts the wheel hard to fishtail around and start making his way towards Blitzwing and Blast Off. <> As weapons-fire makes itself apparent, he starts checking combat systems... and right about then finds himself getting tossed about like a tin-can when Jetfire's missile strikes. It's not a direct hit, but close enough that there's the satisfying *CHNK* of light-armor being torn into. The medic groans and transforms to catch himself from careening out of control, rolling and unslinging his rifle to sight in on the jet. <> He squeezes off a few rounds. <> In a ridiculously complicated series of twists, turns, and noises, Dustoff's SRT-V form is shed to reveal a ruggedly handsome mech. Combat: Dustoff strikes Tech Spaceship with his You not as ugly as Air Raid ugly thing you! attack! Combat: Dustoff (Dustoff) used "Photon Burst Rifle": A Level 4 RANGED attack. MiG-25PD Foxbat-E < Blitzwing> screams through the sky, gaining altitude quickly and banking around a skyscraper to wheel around and throttle right down the Autobot's flight paths. Witnessing the stop-and-go device plant, Blitzwing's targeting reticle settles on the Nebulan distributing the Autobot tech in hopes of preventing the hand-held machines from soiling Decepticon territory. Combat: MiG-25PD Foxbat-E < Blitzwing> misses Cerebros with his Vulcan Battery (Laser) attack! Space Shuttle < Blast Off> comes rocketing in towards the Autobots. How DARE they attack this close to his beloved Opera House? this will not go unanswered! He spots Jetfire and Cerebros and comes in for an attack, aiming lasers at Cerebros. He hasn't forgotten Jetfire's poor conduct at the Olympics, nor the fact that Fort Max prevented him from finishing off Blurr. Time for a little payback! Lasers fire at the Nebulan! Blitzwing has connected. Combat: Space Shuttle < Blast Off> strikes Cerebros with his Long Memory attack! -5 F-15E Strike Eagle tracks Wingspan until he blips out of sensor reach. "Tch, lame. HIT ME HARDER!" As Blaster rattles around in his cockpit Raid catches sight of Blitzwing being a THREAT TO THE MISSION and banks sharply to trail after him. "Not tonight jerkwad!" He shifts his voice to his console, "I'ma' dive in close, hit 'em with somethin' loud!" With some grinding snaps, a happy yellow missile slides into place and launches at Blitzwing's tail end. Combat: F-15E Strike Eagle strikes MiG-25PD Foxbat-E < Blitzwing> with his AIM-9X Missile attack! Wow, Cerebros' ride sure is starting to get rocky! Cerebros supports himself against Jetfire's bulkhead in an effort to not get thrown all over the place, "Well, the Decepticons sure are vigilant tonight. I was hoping we'd be half way done before they knew what's happening." He glances out the window again, and he notices a skyscraper standing out from the sea of residential buildings, "Waypoint beta! Right over there!" Cerebros hunches over to pick up the second sensor pod into his hands and he swings himself over to Jetfire's opening, << We're going in for the second placement. Keep 'em off of us! >> Cerebros pops out of Jetfire's opening just in time to be greeted by a few barrages of ballistics fire! The ballistics misses only thanks to Jetfire's fantastic piloting skills, but even that isn't enough to save Cerebros from getting sniped by Blast Off! "Argh!" Cerebros is brought to his knees against Jetfire's boarding hatch, the damage he took is enough to cause him to lose his hold on the sensor pod. The sensor pod drops down... and down and... is set down onto a very inconvenient location. Grrr, pesky Combaticon! Cerebros says, "Argh!" Cerebro says, "That shot got me good, I dropped the second sensor pod too early." Air Raid says, "Slag!" Combat: Cerebros takes extra time to steady himself. Pass The Boombox isn't really capable of doing much of anything but bounce around. But with Air Raid's horrible flying that is awesome, there's a chance for some action. The volume of the music that is starting to blare from within the cockpit of Air Raid comes pouring out with a loudness that is sure to send some sonic intensity towards the nearest 'Con on the block! Or in the air! Or something! Now Blaring: http://youtu.be/pco91kroVgQ "Let's kick it, Air Raid!" Awwww Snap! Blaster is getting hyyyyyyype! Combat: Ominous Boombox < Blaster> appears from the shadows... Combat: Ominous Boombox < Blaster> strikes MiG-25PD Foxbat-E < Blitzwing> with his Datalink Hijack attack! Jetfire executes evasive maneuvers as the Decepticons open fire, heading for waypoint beta at the same time. "That is quite the optimistic prediction, Cerebros." The scientist comments. But then he is rocked by a shot from Dustoff, and Cerebros drops the pod too early! However, the scientist had anticipated a situation like this, and the device improvises, scanning the area in search of a suitable surface to lock onto. Finally, it selects a smooth, flat wall on the Kaon Opera House nearby. Looks like the Autobots will be tuning in to some Decepticon musical talent... "Excellent, the improvisation programming has proven to be effective and functional. On to waypoint gamma." Banking, he peels away, a turret emerging and pointing sideways at Blast Off as he does so. Combat: Tech Spaceship sets his defense level to Protected. Combat: Tech Spaceship misses Space Shuttle < Blast Off> with his Double-Barreled Particle Beam attack! -4 Blaster is currently blaring: http://youtu.be/pco91kroVgQ all over the place. Hawk tucks in his wings and then powerdives - although he twists his head around once as he passes the tops of buildings to get a final bearing on the Autobot he can still see (Air Raid). Then he swoops down towards the pod Blitzwing called out. Wingspan reaches out with both clawed hawk-feet and tries to grasp the pod, twisting it this way and that. Blaster says, "By the way, Chickenwing and Body Odor are gonna' be comin' at C-Brizzle. Hard. Somebody back him up. For the applause... applause... applause..." Wingspan transforms into Pounce. No wait a minute... Dustoff continues to shoot until he's expended the charges, changing magazines and taking up pursuit on the ground. <> He checks his battlespace to get an idea of where everyone's at... hmph. Too spread out. This could get messy. Still, taking up pursuit gives him a chance to administer a bit of self-aid. Slinging his rifle, he starts to unpack a small kit, pulling out a patch-plate and welding it in on the fly with a bit of practiced ease. << Blast Off, Blitz, Hawk, just let me know if you need anything at all. I'm off to assist B.O. with the egghead and his cargo otherwise.>> Combat: Dustoff quickly patches up some of his minor injuries. MiG-25PD Foxbat-E < Blitzwing>'s initial volley strays wide of Cerebros thanks in part to the mid-air maneuverability of the Air Guardian, though the triplechanger has little time to correct the deficiency as his starboard tail fin erupts into a violent ball of flame and twisted metal. "Gah!" Blitzwing grimaces, ailerons clawing for purchase in the gloomy atmosphere as the whole craft pinwheels at it's center of gravity. Eventually the MiG's nose settles level and the entire plane takes off after the Strike Eagle - an all too familiar scene that's played out on countless battlefields. Will tonight have a different outcome? Perhaps Air Raid's support network will be the X factor, as the soundwaves rippling through the air and over the MiG's fuselage rattle Blitzwing's targeting array. The fire control suite inside the Decepticon's cockpit sputters and sparks and the missile already careening after Air Raid's engines goes loopy once the telemetry data is cut off. Combat: MiG-25PD Foxbat-E < Blitzwing>'s Crazy Carpet Bomb attack on F-15E Strike Eagle goes wild! Combat: MiG-25PD Foxbat-E < Blitzwing> misses Dustoff with his Crazy Carpet Bomb (Full-Auto) Area attack! Combat: MiG-25PD Foxbat-E < Blitzwing>'s Crazy Carpet Bomb attack on Ominous Boombox < Blaster> goes wild! Combat: MiG-25PD Foxbat-E < Blitzwing> strikes himself with his Crazy Carpet Bomb (Full-Auto) Area attack! Space Shuttle < Blast Off> circles around for another go, trying to take out the Autobot's devices and thus their reason for being here. Cerebros seems to be th center of that. "You Autofools will rue the day you dared intrude into this territory! I will not tolerate Autofool filth near my home territory!" In full elitist, self-righteous mode, Blast Off goes for another attack on Cerebros, avoiding a shot by Jetfire as he does so! Combat: Space Shuttle < Blast Off> strikes Cerebros with his Keep Away from My Opera House!!! attack! -4 Cerebros says, "Gwah!" Sky Lynx says, "I say, are you alright?" Cerebros says, "Hanging in there. Blast Off's marksmanship is ruining my day though." F-15E Strike Eagle quakes with the pounding music, every bolt and rivet rattling. His canopy shatters but he seems to be enjoying every second of it. "WOOOOOO!" he cries, diving down for another strafing run across Blitzwing's fuselage. "Whassa' matter big guy! CAN'T FOCUS!? Hahaaa, BRRRRATATATA!" his gatling cannons light up as lead splits the starry night sky, though Raid isn't quite aiming... Combat: F-15E Strike Eagle strikes MiG-25PD Foxbat-E < Blitzwing> with his VULCANZ Area attack! Combat: F-15E Strike Eagle misses Space Shuttle < Blast Off> with his VULCANZ Area attack! Jetfire says, "Someone is tampering with the the sensor at waypoint beta." Air Raid says, "I'll hit 'em hard, where?" Cerebros does his best to climb back up onto his feet, and he looks down at the wound on his abdomen region. Looks like his standard armour plating managed to absorb just enough energy from Blast Off's shot that it kept him from having a hole seared all the way through to the other end. Let's hope he doesn't shot again, eh? ****BZZZAP!**** No such luck! Cerebros is sent flying back into Jetfire's compartment as a shot lands center mass against his chest, his armour plating glows bright red for a moment as the affected areas melts away, "Guh, good thing I wasn't holding a sensor pod there. Urgh---" The Autobot forces himself back up before unslinging his rifle and readying it in his right hand, and securing another sensor pod with his left, "---ok, time to shoot back. Let me know when we're over the next waypoint, Jetfire. I'm going to try to dissuade our pursuers." Cerebros then leans out and snaps off a few shots towards Blast Off's direction! Combat: Cerebros strikes Space Shuttle < Blast Off> with his Laser Rifle attack! -1 Wingspan may have difficulty trying to destroy the sensor, since it has wedged itself in between two support panels just under the skyway--and it's tiny. One would be hard-pressed to get to it now without destroying the support structure as well. Unless you had REALLY thin fingers, maybe...too bad there aren't any Decepticon Nebulans around, eh? Meanwhile, Jetfire does his best to help Cerebros dodge Blast Off's shots, but the Combaticon's marksmanship rings true. "Ah, Vector Sigma..." the scientist mutters. "Copy that, Cerebros. Headed toward the third way point now." Another guided missile is launched Blast Off's way. Combat: Tech Spaceship sets his defense level to Neutral. Combat: Tech Spaceship strikes Space Shuttle < Blast Off> with his Heat-Seeking Missile attack! The Boombox continues to bounce around in the cockpit that has been shattered by music of the Air Raid... until Air Raid starts going bonkers and he just can't help himself anymore. "Hey, Raid! Chill on the barrel rolls for a tick!" The radio unfolds as it gets knocked into the air and it unfolds into the vision that is BLASTER. Flipping out of his boombox mode, the Tape Commander comes crashing back down on top of Air Raid. One foot is hooked into the inside of jet's cockpit, whilst the other is out on a wing. It pretty much looks like Blaster is surfing on his Aerialbot Brethren. He is weaponless at the moment, but there is more music coming from the speakers embedded in his legs. Music that may be able to assist with taking some of the air out of these airborne fools. Of course, considering that he is riding Air Raid, the music is particularly aimed in very particular directions. Now Playing: http://youtu.be/7iTsbnr8e_8 o/~ I'm the King of Rock, there is none higher! Sucka 'Cepticons should call me sire! o/~ Nobody got transform swagga like: Blaster Combat: Blaster strikes MiG-25PD Foxbat-E < Blitzwing> with his Jivetown Area attack! -2 Combat: That attack has temporarily limited MiG-25PD Foxbat-E < Blitzwing>'s Accuracy! (Blinded) Combat: Blaster strikes Space Shuttle < Blast Off> with his Jivetown Area attack! -2 Combat: That attack has temporarily limited Space Shuttle < Blast Off>'s Accuracy! (Blinded) MiG-25PD Foxbat-E < Blitzwing> furiously attempts a series of IFF handshakes with the cluster bomblets that spiderweb across the night sky, but all such efforts prove futile. The MiG streaks through a field of the miniature warheads, and the pinpoint explosions riddle his frame with force and fire. The MiG soon ejects back into Decepticon airspace from the other side of the lingering munitions cloud in much worse condition. And the broadside conventional rounds delievered via the Aerialbot do little to improve his current situation. Blitzwing growls as Air Raid lights him up, but Blitzwing does not sit on his laurels for long. With Blaster's prevailing sonic assault rendering his targeting computer completely inert, the MiG makes himself the weapon instead. Blitzwing's engines scream thunder and hate and launch the giant Decepticon straight after the Strike Eagle like a javelin, barbed nose cone bearing down upon the Autobots no different than a spear head. Combat: MiG-25PD Foxbat-E < Blitzwing> misses Blaster with his Smashing Records and Breaking Faces (Ruckus) Area attack! Combat: MiG-25PD Foxbat-E < Blitzwing> strikes F-15E Strike Eagle with his Smashing Records and Breaking Faces (Ruckus) Area attack! Space Shuttle < Blast Off> scans the area, trying to determine where the devices are going, but Air Raid's shot distracts him. It's worrisome... the Autofools are close to the Opera House and they better not try anything on that grand old building. Banking shrply to the left to avoid the Aerialbot's attack, the Combaticon shuttle instead finds himself flying straight into the path of Cerebros' shot! The laser shot rips through his fuselage and he wobbles midair, then is met with another missile from Jetfire that not only rips part of the fuselage but nearly rips off a wing, too. "GAHHHH!" Badly damaged now, he has to struggle to maintain control. And if that wasn't bad enough, Blaster takes advantage of his momentary weakness to add further insult to injury. This new attack fries circuits and systems, messing with his navigation and scanning systems. The on-the-fritz Combaticon shuttle is in deep distress now, blinded, and unable to maintain flight, he comes crashing down with a billowing trail of dark smoke- trying to get to Dustoff. He knocks several small buildings down with him before coming to a shuddering stop in a shady street. Cerebros says, "Roger that, Jets. Hang on, everyone. Two more to go and we can see how well this goes. Although from the sounds of it the Decepticons found one of the pods already, right?" Dustoff ducks as Blitzwing opens fire and glares daggers at the triple-changer. "Seriously?! I'm on your side this time!" He chambers a round off his fresh mag and aims it at Jetfire. <> He pauses at the comms-chatter and starts to sprint his way along. <> He picks his way through the battlefield. <> He slings the rifle and pulls out another patch-kit. A quick hop over some barricades, a slide, and he's alongside Blast Off, checking over injuries and prying back a panel to clamp off some of the ruptured energon lines. "Just you hold tight. I'll have you back in it in no time." Once the lines are clamped, he quick-welds the patch-plate over it and pats the combaticon on the shoulder. "Go kick their afts. I'll keep running support." Combat: Dustoff quickly patches up some of Space Shuttle < Blast Off>'s minor injuries. Wingspan reaches for the pod, can't quite get a grip with his robot hands, and then reaches back and pulls off his rifles. "I'll blast it off!!" He crows in triumph. Then he hesitates and casts a glance at Blast Off. "Uh, figure of speech," he explains, before turning back and pouring electrostatic energy into the space where the pod is wedged. F-15E Strike Eagle can /barely/ keep himself from spinning. When Blitzwing shakes off the warheads and streaks straight for Blaster's surfboard, Raid drops abruptly, but not quickly enough to evade the collision entirely. "Gah!" he yelps, the lower starboard side of his nosecose scraped off in a gruesome swipe. A plume of sparks fill the air and energon coats Blitzwing's armor. "Nnngh... the medic! Nab the medic!" he says distractedly, angling down towards the ground so Blaster can hop off. Combat: F-15E Strike Eagle takes extra time to steady himself. Pass Jetfire says, "Copy that Cerebros, how are you holding up? I believe I have a small CR chamber in the cargo bay if you are in need of it." Cerebros winces as he watches Blast Off get shots from seemingly every direction, "Great work everyone, that should keep Blast Off down for a while." From across in the distance, Cerebros can see the third waypoint, it's yet another skyway grid generator, "There it is!" Soon he winds up his pitching arm and lobs the sensor pod straight towards the designated target. Meanwhile, Wingspan's efforts is rewarded with the sensor pod crackling and sizzling under the abuse. The lights on the instrument flashes erratically for a few moments before it powers down completely, soon the sensor pod detaches and falls off. You darn vandal, you! Combat: Cerebros takes extra time to steady himself. Pass Cerebros says, "Thanks for the offer, jetfire, but there's no time for that, huuuuf, there goes the third one. The sooner we get the fourth one placed, the sooner we can get out of here before the rest of the Decepticon home guards arrives." Somehow, Blaster manages to stay afloat. He's got some surfing skills. "Remind me to get some 'Bot to make me a Hoverboard! This was dope!" Blaster manages to get this out before he makes for a quick run and leaps off the nose of Air Raid. In the air, he flips over himself and quick-changes the music once again. He's always changing the music for some reason. But either way it goes, he's having the time of his life. In the air, Blaster's optics level on Dustoff and he extends his foot, whilst aiming for the DeceptiMedic with velocity and weight and gravity and whatever else he can get going. Even if the music pouring from his legs is a big clue that he's comin' in for a landing! Now Playing: http://youtu.be/GtUVQei3nX4 Combat: Blaster strikes Dustoff with his Drop. Kick. It's All In The Mind! (Kick) attack! Cerebros says, "Blaster, Air Raid, you guys are doing great. Just hang in there for a little bit longer." <> Jetfire informs his comrade, seeing as he's taken a few hits from Blast Off. The third pod is launched from Cerebros' hand and starts to guide itself toward another skyway support, engaging its maglocks and wedging itself between panels just like the other one. For Wingspan, there's good news and bad. The good is that he's managed to disable the sensor. The bad is that it has a self-destruct mechanism that involves an explosion. A relatively small one, yes, but since it was lodged between the panels below the skyway, it became like a precision strike--the panels crack and shatter, and once they're gone the rest of the support starts to go as well. There is a deep groaning sound as that section of the expressway starts to collapse. Wingspan had better get out of the way, or he might get crushed! Meanwhile, Jetfire and Cerebros head off toward the fourth waypoint. <> Blaster says, "Can't nobody take our pride! Can't nobody hold us down! Oh No! We got to keep on movin'!" The vessel shifts into the biped form of Jetfire. Combat: Jetfire strikes Wingspan with his The Bad News (Punch) attack! Cerebros says, "Couldn't have said it better myself!" Jetfire says, "Blaster, Air Raid--how are you holding up?" Air Raid says, "Couldn't be better Jets. I'ma' start lobbin' bombs if these fraggers don't step off." Dustoff pushes himself up after working on Blast Off, sending his fellow Con along the way. With that done, he's about to pull out his rifle. <> wait, that's not over the radios. He turns to flee, but gets pummeled into the ground by Blaster. "Aw man, I just patched that spot!" He scrambles and rolls, bringing his rifle up to give Blaster a nice return-fire for the drop. "You piece of scrap..." << B.O., I'd see about knocking down their big transport. They can't get out without that.>> Combat: Dustoff sets his defense level to Guarded. Combat: Dustoff strikes Blaster with his Gonna go all SPECWAR on you now. attack! A few screeching RADAR sweeps is all that's required in order for Blitzwing to determine that Air Raid is indeed grounded for a time - though for reasons dubious and the reality of things are not at all similar to what Blitzwing has rattling around in that twisted processor of his. Banking and ascending to chase after the offending sensor-depositor, Blitzwing streaks off after Jetfire and Cerebros both, the menacing gatling gun underslung his nosecone ejecting from a reinforced housing and spinning to life. The chaingun blankets the sky with a million armor piercing rounds, each one cutting a swath through the air as it searches for the pod cast from Cerebros' hand and sailing to its destination - or the spot it finally latches onto. Space Shuttle < Blast Off> lies there like a smoking brick as Dustoff patches up some of his injuries. <<...Thank you.>> He radios. He's still damaged, and (quite annoyingly) his targetting systems are still glitching. It sucks being a paper napkin/glass cannon sometimes. This is not good, but he can continue to fight for his beloved Opera House at least a awhile longer! The Combaticon transforms into his more protected root mode, bringing out his ionic blaster. Wingspan's comment gets a slightly sour look, then he's back to scanning the skies. He steps around a corner, a slight limp apparent, as he looks for a target. As it turns out, Jetfire is hard to miss. He radios back to Dustoff. <> Leaning a little unsteadily against the corner of the building, the Combaticon aims for Jetfire and fires! Blast Off shifts into his battle-ready robot mode. Combat: MiG-25PD Foxbat-E < Blitzwing> compares his Accuracy to 65: Failure :( Combat: MiG-25PD Foxbat-E < Blitzwing> takes extra time to steady himself. Pass Combat: Blast Off misses Jetfire with his Whack science attack! Combat: Blast Off (Blast Off) used "Ionic Blaster": A Level 4 RANGED attack. Wingspan dives, rolls, and then scurries and scrabbles across the ground to avoid falling debris. "The expressway!" he shouts. "We-- ah...THEY!! THEY'VE destroyed the expressway!!" He flips over, spreads his wings and then rises into the sky. "Autoboooots!" As he rises he begins sweeping his gaze across the buildings, looking for the next sensor pod. Wingspan transforms into a hawk. Let the snooping commence! Cerebros does toss out the third sensor pod like a champ... only to find the immediate air space showered with unrelenting hot lead! The sensor pod somehow manages to survive the wave of ballistic fire and reach the target, however Cerebros' right arm wasn't so lucky though! Numerous bullets splashes into Cerebros' armour at first, and it holds for but a split second before its durability fails and the remaining path of bullets digs through and severs wires and shatters circuitry inside, "Ugh!" Cerebros drops back inside Jetfire, grunting in pain and examining the condition of his limb, "Ung... won't be able to throw as hard as before in this condition." He looks over to the last sensor pod on the ground and picks it up before readying himself once more. Soon an apartment complex reveals itself over the horizon, "Last waypoint, Jetfire!" Once the building is within range Cerebros winds up for a throw and makes his final toss, although it more or less actually just falls from his hand instead, his limb having become a victim of Blitzwing's good aim and all. Tch! Combat: Cerebros takes extra time to steady himself. Pass Blaster is barely capable of handling the fact that he's got to tuck and roll after kicking Dustoff like that. And before he can get his footing, he's blasted with a rifle blast that shreds a bit of his armor. Y'know, shreds with burning sensations. Not a good look, that's for sure. The shoulder shot has him spinning around and stumbling backwards, before he can actually right himself back up. He's kind of big and clunky, but that's good enough for him. Because in the next moment, he's got his Electro-Scrambler Gun out. As that gun comes out of nowhere, Blaster's speakers kick up with a new hot track for this here battle: http://youtu.be/IKqV7DB8Iwg "And the bass keeps runnin' runnin' and runnin' runnin' and runnin' runnin'..." Blaster sticks and moves as the music pours from his legs, taking a potshot in Dustoff's direction every time the bass hits. He even pauses to jiggy with it for a tick before getting back into shooting at the Medick. Get it? Combat: Blaster sets his defense level to Protected. Combat: Blaster strikes Dustoff with his Electro-Scrambler Gun attack! -2 F-15E Strike Eagle 's attention is pulled back to Blitzwing. Who is up to no good again. Taking to the skies, he swoops back towards the Foxbat, ascends at the last second and tosses a cluster bomb as his rival/idol's backside. This bomb is painted up like a candy cane! "Come on Blitzen, I'm more exciting than a tech spaceship right?" Combat: F-15E Strike Eagle misses MiG-25PD Foxbat-E < Blitzwing> with his Pay attention to meeeeeeeeee attack! Fortunately, the third sensor is small enough that Blitzwing's shots don't manage to hit it. Meanwhile, Jetfire approaches the targeted complex. <> The scientist calls out as they pass over the designated coordinates. The fourth device doesn't get much of a boost from Cerebros, but it'll just have to exhaust more of its meager propulsion fuel to get to its destination. The scientist then banks sharply and turns around--it's time to make it hard for the Decepticons to figure out where the sensors have hidden themselves! Jetfire folds up, shifting into a technologically superior spacecraft. Combat: Tech Spaceship strikes Hawk with his Quad Particle Beam Phalanx Area attack! Combat: Tech Spaceship strikes Blast Off with his Quad Particle Beam Phalanx Area attack! Combat: Tech Spaceship strikes MiG-25PD Foxbat-E < Blitzwing> with his Quad Particle Beam Phalanx Area attack! Combat: Tech Spaceship strikes Dustoff with his Quad Particle Beam Phalanx Area attack! Air Raid says, "Hey we probably can't stay too much longer, they're gonna' send out fraggin seekers any nano now." Jetfire says, "We will exit as soon as we have confirmed the first transmission from the fourth sensor." Cerebro says, "Let's swing around in the mean time and pick up Blaster." Blaster says, "Let's Get It Started! Let's Get It Started In Here! WOO HOO! o/~" Air Raid says, "Well I'm runnin' out of bullets!" Dustoff gets blasted firstly by Blaster... and he's busy turning to scramble for cover when another blast lances through his frame, dropping him on the spot. The Medic is truly out of the fight for a good few moments, slowly pushing himself back to his feet as he starts to crawl his way to cover once more. <> He shoots Blaster a glance before transforming, tires squealing as he peels off as fast as he can manage, leaving a trail of smoke and energon in his wake the whole while. In a ridiculously complicated series of twists, turns, and noises, Dustoff transforms into a STORM SRT-V. Combat: Storm SRT-V begins retreating, leaving himself vulnerable to parting shots from MiG-25PD Foxbat-E < Blitzwing>, Tech Spaceship , F-15E Strike Eagle , and Hawk Hawk unleashes a triumphant shriek as he spots another pod - or a pod-shaped object at least. Bringing his wings in close, the Clone streaks down at the pod. At the very last moment he spreads his clawed feet to strike...just in time to get blasted by Jetfire's particle beams. "AGH!" His dive is suddenly turned into a tumbling, smoldering crash. "UGH!" His optics turn to peer up at Jetfire, full of anger. "Why you little...why...why..." Suddenly the lenses over his optics spin, first in one direction and then the other, and Wingspan's neck leans forward unconsiously as he zooms in. "Whyyy don't you have armor plating over that spot, Autobot? Maybe you really are an Auto-FOOL!" Combat: Wingspan analyzes Jetfire for weaknesses Blast Off can exploit. MiG-25PD Foxbat-E < Blitzwing> doesn't manage to detonate the third sensor pod out of the sky as he had intended, though fileting Cerebros' arm is good a consolation prize as any. Despite the set back, Blitzwing tags the location of that pod and transmits its location to the rest of the Decepticons in-theatre. Through this minor administrative burden, Blitzwing manages to keep on Jetfire's tail and letting both Autobots know it as he dogs the pair with munitions and conventional weapons fire. A belated spike in his close-aboard sensor network alerts Blitzwing to an incoming enemy warhead, and through great effort and strain the MiG somehow manages to avoid becoming another recipient of an awesome fireworks display - though in equivocating the strike Blitzwing has no idea where the final sensor pod has fallen. Later! Blitzwing barrel rolls and through an acrobatic twist shifts his course 180, just in time to take Jetfire's quad cannon to the face. Blitzwing grimaces loudly, the strike enough to batter him away and cause him to collide into a previously pristine neo-gothic cathedral, a once-beautiful building that was the subject of many Faceplatebook cover photos. Combat: MiG-25PD Foxbat-E < Blitzwing> takes extra time to steady himself. Pass Cerebro says, "Blaster, you should be able to pick up the sensor pods' transmissions well beyond Jetfire's capabilities, right?" Blaster says, "Like cake, C-Brizz. Like delicious triple ener-choco-gon cake. I got 'em." Jetfire says, "Excellent, it's on you, Blaster." Blast Off 's still-glitchy targetting systems mean that the usually deadly accurate sniper misses his (rather large) target. That target then fires back and the injured Combaticon tries to duck out of the way in time. Instead, he manages to rather clumsily get a foot caught in a bit of debris caused by his own earlier crash. Jetfire's attack hits his arms, further damaging any hope he has for his usual steady accuracy. However, as he watches Dustoff leave and he debates making for a safer location... Wingspan sends him some targeting information. Perhaps... with the other Con's help? Normally he'd be too proud to accept such help- but it's FOR THE OPERA HOUSE slag it all! Even he realizes he is not quite at his usual best right now. Not that he'll openly admit this, though. He radios, <<...Understood.>> uses the info to target in, hopes it works- and fires! Combat: Blast Off strikes Tech Spaceship with his Is this what they mean by Teamwork? attack! Combat: Blast Off (Blast Off) used "Ionic Blaster": A Level 4 RANGED attack. F-15E Strike Eagle is completely ignored. He scowls loudly about it and turns back around to trail Dustoff as the 'con medic retreats. When his object of interest zooms out of range, he shifts his focus to Blast Off. "/You/," he hisses, readily firing a pair of missiles between the spires in the shuttle's direction. Combat: F-15E Strike Eagle strikes Blast Off with his Sparrow Missiles attack! Jetfire's quad cannons make quick work of ensuring the Decepticons can't get a bead on the sensor. Yep, they'll have to go hunting for it later, which will be difficult since it is invisible to almost all scanning equipment. And also tiny. He is about to turn tail to pick up Blaster and get the slag out of there when he is rocked by a precision strike from Blast Off, the shot hitting him right where his armor has already been weakened from Dustoff's previous assault. "Agh!" The sleek space-worthy vessel spins out of control, only barely getting back on course to avoid smashing into a building after a few astroseconds. Heading back toward the fringes of the city, Jetfire speaks to Blaster on the comms. << Blaster, do we have confirmation? We can't hold out much longer.>> Combat: Tech Spaceship sets his defense level to Protected. Combat: Tech Spaceship takes extra time to steady himself. Pass Blaster is ready to take a few more shots at Dustoff, but the Decepticreep is gone with too much speed. "... I gotta' get me some wheels." Blaster mutters to himself, before he twirls the Electro-Scrambler Gun once more and scoffs in Dustoff's direction. With that done, Blaster turns himself around to pay more attention to the sensors that have been planted everywhere and then some. He focuses his internal systems on locking onto their locations and frequencies so that he may use them for intel from here on out. Encryption and Frequency Lock Initializing... Combat: Blaster compares his Technical to 65: Success! Ping! Locked On. "Ready to roll when you mechs are!" is tossed towards every nearby Autobot in the area now that he's picking up those sensors and ish. Don't forget him down here! All the sensors have been tossed. Too bad one already got destroyed and the rest are being hunted down by cunning Decepticons! Either way the mission's done and Cerebros seals up the boarding hatch before retreating back into Jetfire's transport compartment. MiG-25PD Foxbat-E < Blitzwing> updates his Faceplatebook status while stuck under the rubble of the Cybertronian church. He gets a couple servos up and a share from Sandstorm with a post of 'trololol'. Combat: MiG-25PD Foxbat-E < Blitzwing> takes extra time to steady himself. Pass Blast Off finally hits Jetfire with Wingspan's help, but then Air Raid blasts him while his attention is focused on the larger Autobot. He hears a "YOU" and then WHAMMO. The missiles strike both him and his blaster. Staggering back, he just stares back at the Aerialbot for a moment but is so heavily damaged by now he doesn't have much left to say besides a soft "grahgh...". The Combaticon is *really* starting to feel like one of those tragic opera protagonists right now. This is probably about the point he would launch into his solo aria if he was so inclined, lamenting about the unjust pressures of a warring society weighing down upon a spark who merely sought to enjoy the finer things in life for a day. ...So tragic. He's been thrashed to an inch of his (online) life by now, and with most of his systems on the fritz, he realizes that while the Opera House will probably still be standing tomorrow- he's not going to be if he doesn't beat a retreat. So without a word, he whirls around (well, as fast as he can right now, anyway), transforms and does just that. Time for his Curtain Call. With a disdainful shrug, Blast Off transforms into a space shuttle. Combat: Space Shuttle < Blast Off> begins retreating, leaving himself vulnerable to parting shots from Tech Spaceship Hawk is one of the last Decepticons still standing, it seems. He transforms into his robot mode and then lands more or less next to Blitzwing. "Just you and me now, big guy...what a way to go, huh?" Both Electrostatic rifles point skyward and then he begins spewing out bolts of energy that tends to have an...odd reaction with everything that it rouches. "YEEAAAAAH!!" Wingspan transforms into Pounce. No wait a minute... Combat: Wingspan misses Tech Spaceship with its electrostatic shock Area attack! -2 Combat: Wingspan (Wingspan) used "Electro-Burst Rifles": A Level 1 AREA-RANGED attack. Combat: Wingspan strikes F-15E Strike Eagle with its electrostatic shock Area attack! -2 Combat: Wingspan strikes Blaster with its electrostatic shock Area attack! -2 Jetfire is somewhat relieved when Blaster's signal comes through. <> He descends briefly to pick up Blaster, then peels away from Kaon, headed back toward Iacon as fast as he can. As Wingspan's final assault comes his way, he barrelrolls, avoiding it completely. Combat: Tech Spaceship begins retreating, outrunning all pursuit. "TCH!" Air Raid scoffs when Blast Off heads off. Sounds like the mission is finished! "Run and tell th-AAAHHH!" Wingspan's crazy electricity jolts him good, and he curses loudly, "FRAGGIN' PUNK! Nnnrgh-zzzt! Whatever-zzzt! LATER LOSERSZZT!" Combat: F-15E Strike Eagle begins retreating, leaving himself vulnerable to parting shots from MiG-25PD Foxbat-E < Blitzwing>, Tech Spaceship , and Space Shuttle < Blast Off> Blaster dives into Jetfire and turns into a radio because that's how he do. o/~ My radio, believe me, I like it loud! I'm the mech that's a box that can rock the crowd! o/~ Play Me: Ominous Boombox MiG-25PD Foxbat-E < Blitzwing> peels himself away from updating his Twitter feed when Wingspand lands nearby, and with heavy labor the triplechanger manages to unearth himself from under the rubble by shifting forms into that of a menacing armor-plated artillery platform. Tank treads claw over huge chunks of what was once a building as Blitzwing crawls after the retreating Autobots, 125mm cannon reporting blast after blast as those with red face logos get smaller and smaller and smaller. < Blitzwing> collapses into a fearsome Leopard 2A6M main battle tank. Combat: Leopard 2A6M < Blitzwing> misses F-15E Strike Eagle with his 125mm Cannon attack! Wingspan lowers his rifles, smoke drifting from their barrels. "Man, those guys were fast." He turns and looks this way and that at all of the wreckage around them. "What was that all about, anyway? Some kind of spying mission?" Blitzwing sits on a giant rock that he helped create by destroying a church. Screw religion. Primus is a jerk face anyway. Blitzwing regards Wingspan casually even as he leaks energon everywhere. NO BIGZ "Seems that way. Here's the coordinates of the last sensor probe I spotted. Go eat it or something." Blitzwing grunts and heads for the nearest bar instead of a medical ward or an emergency room LIKE HE SHOULD. Combat: Blitzwing begins retreating, leaving himself vulnerable to parting shots from Tech Spaceship , Space Shuttle < Blast Off>, and Storm SRT-V